Short stories before Hotel Transylvania 3
by I. M. Rally
Summary: While waiting for Hotel Transylvania 3 and before writing my own version of it, I decided to make short stories before the events of the third movie. These happen, probably, days before the monsters gone off for a vacation in a cruise. So, what is going on in the hotel before summer vacation?
1. Puppy!

**When I watched Puppy short months ago, I've been planning of rewriting my own version of it with my OC, Aggie. I hope you like this version too.**

* * *

 **Puppy!**

Almost late evening, Dracula and Aggie, who was checking something on her clipboard, walked through the hall.

They just noticed a sad bat Dennis, sitting on the balcony as they stopped to comfort him.

"Dennis!" Dracula exclaimed. "What is up, my cute little curly hair tarantula?" He tickled Dennis' little hair.

"Yeah. What's the matter, little buddy?" Aggie added.

"I want a puppy, Papa Drac, Nanay Aggie." Dennis said sadly, then an idea came over his head. "Wait a second. You two can get it for me, Papa Drac. You can use your magic wandstaff, Nanay Aggie."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. My wandstaff was not capable to do that such thing." Aggie denied.

"I agree with Aggie." Dracula protested. "I could never…"

Then, Dennis looked at Dracula and Aggie, giving them a pouty-bat face. The two adult vampires gasped. They can't resist that cute sad face, especially from Dennis. They started to think it over, and it was a tough decision for the boy's sake.

* * *

Later, Dennis is seen playing with his toys with Johnny on the floor as Mavis read a book on the couch. A knock was then heard at the door.

Dracula opened up. "Oh… hi, I—" But before he can speak, he got knocked into the room with extreme force, crashing into a wall. A gigantic blue dog burst its way into the room panting loudly. "Surprise." The vampire grinned sheepishly.

Then, Aggie entered the room, panted in tiredness with her wandstaff in her hand. "Man, it's hard to control big pets."

Dennis' face lit up and jumped up to hug his new friend.. "PUPPYYYYY!

"Dad?!" Mavis glared at her father.

"What? Every monster needs to have a cute little puppy." Dracula said.

"It's true, though." Aggie concluded. "I wanted a puppy myself, but my parents don't want me to, because we have lots of cats back in my home. 5 of them. Still few."

The puppy hopped around Dennis, causing mess around the room, licked him, caught him in its mouth, and released him with its tongue. "I love my puppy!" Dennis shouted happily.

"Now naming such a magnificent creature could be quite challenging." Dracula instructed. "Kujo..."

"Tinkles!" Dennis suggested.

"Yes. Wait, what?" Dracula didn't agree with the name, at first.

Mavis looked over at Tinkles to see that he has had an accident. Mavis ran over in panic, exclaiming "My living room!"

Dracula and Aggie took the opportunity to run. "Uh, gotta go!" She ran off.

"Okay, well, bye bye!" He followed the white vampire.

"Dad!" His daughter yelled.

* * *

The following night, Dracula is sleeping in his coffin when Mavis called out.

"Dad, we have to run out. Could you and Aggie watch Tinkles for us?"

"Sure, Honey Spider, okay. Yes." Dracula groggily agreed and went back to sleep.

"Bye, Tinkles." Dennis said before the slamming door was heard.

Immediately, Dracula heard Tinkles' whining and small squeaky barking, and a loud knock.

"Drac, wake up! A little help, please." Aggie asked. Dracula opened the coffin, seeing Tinkles' puppy eyes, and Aggie popped in sight. "We have a little problem."

"You'll take care of him. I'm going back to sleep." Dracula scoffed before closing the coffin. Just then, his coffin started to shake, which Tinkled poked the coffin and jumped up and down.

When the shake stopped, Dracula proceeded to sleep again.

"Hmm…" Aggie thought of something to make Dracula wake up and help her take care of Tinkles. Then, she has an idea. "Tinkles, why don't you just do it here?" She smirked as Tinkles nodded.

The puppy raised his right hind leg, ready to pee, until Dracula popped out of his coffin.

"Hey! Tinkles, no! Stop!" The vampire screamed as Aggie laughed.

* * *

Dracula and Aggie took Tinkles outside for him to pee. Aggie just smiled calmly and patiently, while Dracula frowned in upsetting. Tinkles finished peeing, and turned to the vampires.

"Happy?" Dracula asked, until Tinkles lowered his body, and showed his puppy eyes. "Argh…, what is it, now?" Drac grunted as Tinkles opened his mouth.

"Aww, I think he's hungry." Aggie guessed.

"Unbelievable." Dracula groaned as Aggie followed him, and brought back a wheel barrel of meat. "Lord of Darkness to doggie caterer. What is happened to my life?" He mumbled.

"Get used to it, old mad!" Aggie yelled, tried to balance a tower of meat with her telekinesis. "This is not the year you are born. This is the 21st century. Everything's change as so was your name since humans in this world like you now."

"It's a good thing you experienced it!" Drac complained.

"Drac, bud, you were born first than me. You experienced change than I do."

"It's because you were born in this century. I get it."

They arrived at Tinkles, who was jumping in excitement for food.

Dracula took one piece of meat. "Ohh, you like this, huh? Now, who wants to sit…"

When he heard the word 'sit', Tinkles immediately sat.

Dracula and Aggie noticed if the puppy heard instruction or tricks, he obeyed. This made Dracula smirked, thinking some tricks for Tinkles.

Every time what Dracula instructed, the puppy followed. "Down, up, sit, roll over, up, shake, down, roll over, sit, up, roll over, shake, down, roll over, sit, speak!"

"Hi, how are you?" Tinkles spoke.

When they heard Tinkles talk, the vampires had their eyes widened in surprise, and Aggie's jaws dropped additionally.

* * *

Dracula returned to the front desk where he continues to check in guests.

"Yes, here is your room key. Enjoy your stay." He said to the brain monster as he gave the key, and the brain took the key before moving away.

Since Dracula gave keys to guests, it's Aggie's job to list down the key numbers that were taken.

Drac grew increasingly annoyed by the giant dog behind him when he heard the dog's whine. "Shh… I sais you could stay with me as long as you behave." The dog behaved himself.

A witch maid came to Dracula and informed. "Sir, the Bones family reunion is coming here to check in."

This alerted Tinkles as he rose up when he saw the skeleton family. This alerted Aggie to as she remembered that skeletons were bones, which it was dogs' food.

"Yes. Wonderful. I was expecting…" This snapped Dracula in realization that the Bones family are made of bones, which the dog liked the most, and the whole family entered the hotel. "Oh no." He could feel the drool, dropping on him. He took out the meat to tame Tinkles to stay, but he and Aggie knew the dog can't resist bones.

"Uh, you're on your own, Count. See ya!" Aggie quickly escaped.

Tinkles rushed over to the Bones family to chew on their bodies, trashing the lobby in the process.

Later, Mavis entered the hotel with Dennis

"Did you have a fun day at school, honey?" She asked her son.

"Yeah, but I miss Tinkles." Dennis answered.

Then, Mavis looked at the mess in the lobby and gasped with horror. She turned to see her father and Aggie picking up parts of the skeletons' body. "Dad, Aggie, what happened?" She asked.

Dracula and Aggie then pointed to the dog and said together "Tinkles happened".

Tinkles chewed at least half a dozen of the skeleton guests, some escape from a few chews.

Dracula sighed. "I need a vacation."


	2. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Sunday night, in the hotel, the Dracula family decided to have a family bonding with board games. They were playing Snakes and Ladders, but they don't feel complete since Aggie didn't visit them for four days. Despite this, they'll proceed family day.

Then came a knock at the door and an unexpected surprise came in, Aggie and her bird husband, Red

"Hey, guys" Aggie greeted happily.

"Oh, hey, Aggie." Johnny said with a smile.

"It's been four days, human girl." Lydia stood up with her staff.

"So, what's up?" Dracula asked the couple as he levitated the board game away.

"Aggie was wondering if maybe you, guys wanted to, uh, go for a little fly," Red said making a wing gesture.

"Oh? We haven't done that in forever, any special reason?" Vlad asked curiously.

"No special reason. No special reason at all," Red giggled, covering his exciting smile on his beak, "Right, Aggie?" He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"What's his deal?" Dracula asked with suspicion, raising an eyebrow. To him, his adoptive niece's husband was acting very weird. In fact, the bird was never been weird before, until now.

"He's silly," Aggie replied, as she and her adoptive vampire family, who gave her a friendly smiles, walked to the window, "It's just such a beautiful night, and well, if you guys don't want to…"

"No, no," Dracula got excited and eagerly agreed to spend some time with Aggie, "Are you kidding? I-I would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you."

"I would like to spend some time with Aggie as a bat. It would be fun." Mavis nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for universe, best friend." Vlad said.

"Since when you called Agafya, your 'best friend', Father?" Lydia asked.

"Since she saved my life, and, well, she reminded me of your Aunt Amaia." He replied.

The vampiress sighed. "Oh, well, I'm coming too."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I come too? Please." Dennis jumped around excitingly.

"Of course, Dennis. I want my family to come." Aggie carried Dennis, then turned to Johnny. "Johnny, I want you to come, but, uh... You know..." She was nervous to tell him his not a vampire.

Johnny stared at her, waiting for her to explain, but he already knew it. "Oh! That's okay. I'll just wait here. You guys have fun."

Aggie leaped out of the balcony window, did a dive, like diving into a water, and turned into a bat. Dracula nodded that it wasn't bad, even for white half-dhampir, but knew how to show her how it's really done. He levitated as a wind blew his elegant black cape back, and he jumped high as he felt the wind all around him when he dove downward and in a mist of blue he changed into a bat among some trees and flew over the lake and created a big wake, flew up and created waves. Mavis, Dennis, Vlad, Lydia, who were all already turned into bats, and Aggie looked at him as a show off, but he just laughed and shrugged.

It was truly a beautiful night for flying, and the six vampire bats were really enjoying themselves. They glided under the bridge and over the foggy lake.

"Oh, look at those fluffy clouds," Dracula called as they flew, "Remember what we played when you were little, Mavey, Hide and Go Seek Sharp Objects?"

"Oh, that _is_ my favorite game." Mavis said. "What about you, Aggie?"

The black vampire bats turned to find the white one was gone, having already started the game.

"Hooray! Hide and Seek!" Dennis cheered excitingly as he swifted away to find Aggie.

"Oh, okay," Dracula laughed, "Regular Hide and Go Seek."

"Whoo-hoo!" Mavis exclaimed, flying the other direction.

"I feel like a kid again!" Vlad willingly joined the game.

"Yeah, great idea. Just forget what a true vampire really does." Lydia rolled her eyes, not wanting to join on a kiddy game, but she felt so alone. "Okay, wait for me."

Aggie giggled as the six vampire bats flew in and out of the clouds, having so much fun in the game.

"Where are you, cous?" Mavis called out to her.

Aggie continued her giggling popping in and out of the clouds.

"Little white!" Lydia popped out from one of the clouds. That's what she called Aggie from now on.

Aggie giggled again as she popped in and out from another cloud. This game getting was too easy to fun than being a human to play this game.

"Aggie" Vlad looked around.

"Come on, Little Agafya. I'm gonna get you!" Dracula flew around, then met with his family. "Have you seen her?"

"No." Dennis frowned.

"She's a good hider." Vlad replied.

"She's a white vampire. It's hard to find her where there are clouds around." Lydia said.

But then, they heard her panting heavily near some thick clouds as they flew there, and found her

"Nanay Aggie, are you okay?" Dennis asked in concern.

"Yes, Dennis, sweetie, I'm fine." She sighed heavily, "It's just a little harder to catch my breath since…I'm pregnant."

"Yes, well, just like what Mavis did when she was-," Dracula said, then went wide eyed, as so was the rest of the family.

"WHAT?!"

Aggie was a little shy at first, but she just opened her wing with a smile and revealed a little baby bump on her belly.

Her adoptive family gasped in surprised happiness and then the adults, except Lydia, who can't join them this time, zoomed higher into the air. "WHOO-HOO-HOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A NEW FRIEND!"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A NEW PLAYMATE!" Dennis shrieked ecstatically, punching the air with a victory fist.

"We're going to have a mini-blood-related version of Aggie in the family." Lydia said unenthusiastically but happily as she smiled backat Aggie

Down below at the castle balcony, Johnny and Red's voices could be heard, they too were celebrating.

"YAHOO! I'M GONNA HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" Johnny cheered.

"AND I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" Red shouted excitedly.

* * *

Minutes later, the vampires flew back inside the room, and turned back into their normal form.

"Aggie, since when you found out you became pregnant?!" Mavis squealed.

"Since... since last week." Aggie frowned. "I thought I felt sick that time, so I went to the doctor, and told me I'm one month pregnant, but I kept it as a secret last for a week."

"Hmm, no wonder you felt tired and ran off while I took care and squished by Tinkles four days ago." Dracula remembered

"So, you've been keeping it a secret from the tram and your family for a week?!" Johnny shrieked.

"No, I told them yesterday, so I just told you guys today." Aggie said.

"So, why did you keep it as a secret?" Lydia asked.

"You know how I am. I'm afraid of being pregnant, and I'm afraid of pain of... giving birth." She was shy and shivered in fear.

"Aggie, I know child birth might be hurt. I've experienced it myself." Mavis placed her hand on Aggie's shoulder. "But you know we're always here for you, no matter what, even when you're in serious pain."

"And since you're a family, we're always here to comfort you when you'll be in labor." Vlad added.

The whole family joined together for a group hug. Red only stood there, staring at his wife with her vampire family.

Then, Dracula noticed the red bird hasn't join the family group hug. "Hey! Father of the new Galido here. Come along, join the family."

Red shrugged as he joined the family group hug. Suddenly, they stayed hug until they compressed each other. Aggie felt the hug became a little tightened and felt being squished.

She reached for her phone in her back pocket with her telekinesis, and called her mouse detective friend. "Bas, tell Sherlock Gnomes to clear my schedule. I won't attend his cases this week, until I'll try to find a way to get myself free from this family hug!"

* * *

 **That's right, everyone! This is why I called this chapter 'Surprise!'. Aggie is pregnant with her first child. I discovered that the third movie took place six years after the second movie, so she's supposed to be a mother already, but she can't fight evil while watching over her child. So, to be safe to both her child and herself, she should be a month pregnant. I know that the beginning scene is based from Hotel Transylvania 2 where Mavis was pregnant, but I rewrite it just a little.**


	3. Overconcerned friends

After Aggie told her adoptive family that she's pregnant, she decided to settle in her hotel room for the night to rest. Her husband already went back to his home world in Bird Island. When she lied down in her white coffin bed, she took a bag of chips from her drawer, and was about to eat some,but she heard a knock coming from her door.

"Come in!" She called.

Dracula and Mavis entered her room. "Hey, Aggie!"

"Oh, hiya, guys!"

Dracula gasped in horror when he saw a bag of chip in Aggie's hand. "Chips?!" He snatched the chips from her. "Where did you get this?!"

"From my drawer. Why?" Aggie asked.

"Salty chips and junk food are not good for the baby!" He made a book appear in his hand called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting a Vampire' and read from it, "You need to increase your spider intake so they can climb ceilings properly, and eat lots of sheep bile."

As he read this, a zombie waiter presented a platter of crawling spiders and a sheep yacked up green bile as he bleeped.

"Aww, thanks, 'Uncle' Drac" Aggie said, "But we don't even know if the kid's gonna be a vampire. Probably its vampire gene is quite smaller than mine."

"Maybe you're right." Dracula frowned, closing the book, "You're not actually a Dracula, and Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Cathernia's vampire genes are kinda weak for many generations, until you have it."

"As long as the babies are healthy," Aggie said reassuringly.

"Of course, healthy little vampire," Dracula said.

"Or half-human, half-bird," Mavis added.

"Yes. A half-human, half-bird, who can fly as a bat."

"I think I prefer having fangs."

"Oh, that's good! That's fine."

"Alright, enough you guys." Mavis chuckled, holding a spoon and a bowl of broccoli. "Alright, Aggie, let's not eat chips for a while. I cooked you broccoli, your favorite." Mavis kept feeding Aggie with broccoli one-by-one, and she never got a chance to swallow.

Aggie's mouth was stuff with broccoli. She stopped Mavis from feeding her so quickly as she swallowed her food. "Stop being so over concern about me! I can take care of myself! I just wanna eat a little chips, and going to sleep."

"Sorry, Aggie." Mavis sighed. "It's just that we know you're afraid of childbirth, and that's why we're here to make your baby healthy."

"I know you guys are trying to help me, but it's way too much for me. If I do what I want or eat what I want, and do nothing, I'll be stress for not having them. Stress is not good for the baby too." Aggie explained.

"We know, Ags." Dracula then produced a bowl of soup to his adoptive 'niece' as he said tenderly, "Here, just have some monster ball soup, it's, uh, Martha's recipe, if you don't mind."

"No, no. I won't mind at all! If she's alive and I meet her, I know Martha was a nice vampire, especially to someone who has a slight crush on her husband." Aggie blushed embarrassingly

"Yes. It's cute and embarrassing. Enough for that."

"Even I never met my mother, Aggie, she's always been a nice woman." Mavis said.

Aggie was about to eat the soup, starting with a monster ball on her spoon. She felt guilty of eating since the ball has a life of its own. She tried to eat it, but she still felt guilty for the ball. "Oh, I can't do it! Why should I eat this poor little guy?!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Dracula was disgusted about Aggie's soft side for the monster ball as he slightly waved his hand with his telekinetic powers, pushing the spoon into her mouth, making her eat the ball.

Aggie chewed the ball a little with her eyes close, thinking it might be disgusting, but when she tasted it, she opened her eyes and thought it was delicious. "It tasted like chicken! Thanks Drac."

"I knew you'll like it!" Dracula exclaimed. "Eat up. There's more where that came from.

"And you better hurry up before one of the balls tried to eat your spoon." Mavis warned.

* * *

 **Okay, so I got this idea still from Hotel Transylvania 2 where Dracula gave Mavis what to eat for her baby.**


	4. Puking Problem

**Whoa! Don't be so excited, everyone! Aggie is only 1 month pregnant, and the baby is still small, and arms and legs are not developed yet. But for the upcoming movie, Hotel Transylvania 3, she's 1 ½ month pregnant. So, don't worry. The baby will live and healthy in future stories.**

* * *

Aggie woke up and jumped off her coffin at 6:00am. Dracula didn't let her wake up at 3:00am, which it was her daily schedule, but she can't follow it anymore because of her pregnancy and her boss/friend's orders. She hated it when her friends are being overconcern of her and her baby.

After she fixed her self, she got out of her room and went to the lobby by elevator. She volunteered to take over the counter when it's Dracula's time to rest. Just then, she saw him at the counter, giving keys to the guests.

"Drac, what are you doing here?" Aggie asked. "It's 6am. You're suppose to go to sleep. It's my turn to take the counter."

"It's early morning, Aggie, I still have time." Drac said. "I don't know why you want to wake up so early."

"I have a job to do. I can't just sit on a chair or in my coffin to do nothing because I'm pregnant."

"And we're family. I can't let you take a risk."

"There's no risk! Come on, Drac. Stop being too overprotective."

Dracula groaned. "Alright, but just give me an hour. I'll finish this."

Aggie grouched on a chair, and do nothing. Half-an-hour later, while waiting, Aggie felt a sudden dizziness and headaches, and then, she feel her stomach growling, not hunger, but ejecting digestive food.

"Uhh, Drac?" She raised her hand to get Dracula's attention, and pointed her mouth, covered by her other hand.

Dracula knew what that mean as he quickly left the counter, took a garbage can, and placed it under Aggie's face. Aggie hid and puked in a garbage can, until she stopped for few seconds.

"Wow, your symptoms are very strong." Dracula commented.

"That's because I'm strong, and the baby too!" Aggie joked.

"I think I should leave this trash can with you for now, just in case." Dracula realized that Aggie would puke all over again during her time of job, and she accepted.

When Drac's time is up, it's Aggie's turn to take the counter while Drac went to his room to sleep.

"Okay, here's your key. Enjoy your stay." She gave the key to a yeti. Then, a skeleton couple with two kids are next. "Oh, a room for four, coming right up." As she list down the name and the room for the skeleton family, Aggie felt another dizziness again, and felt another symptom again. "Excuse me for a second." She excused herself as she kept herself hidden under the counter, and puked in the garbage can.

The guests near the counter heard her vomiting, and felt quite disgusted.

Hours later, Johnny went out from the elevator, and saw Aggie in the counter, very week and turned green while holding key.

* * *

"Just take the key! Quickly! I'm going to… " Aggie threw the key to a human guest, and threw up again in the garbage can as the human quickly ran with the key in disgust.

Seeing how Aggie was, Johnny was very concern about her. She puked in the middle of her job. He thought that she can't take the risk anymore.

He approached Aggie as she finished puking. "Hey, buddy." Johnny greeted. "Uh, I saw what happened to you, and some of the guests were complaining about you. Why don't I take the counter this time?"

"Johnny, it's my shift. You should be playing with Dennis." Aggie groaned fro vomiting.

"Dennis is playing with Winnie. I can handle this. I think you should have your vampire training with Grandpa Vlad. Just roll that it's your early schedule."

Aggie stared at Johnny for a second, and shrugged as she moved out of the counter with her garbage can, and Johnny jumped in. "Alright, time to get workin'" He cracked his fingers.

* * *

Later, Aggie reached for Vlad's room, where he stood straight in front of his door, waiting for her.

"Ah, good morning, Amaia…, I mean, Agafya…, I mean, Aggie…"

"You can call me whatever name, as long it's starts with an 'A'" Aggie told him.

"Oh, of course." Then, Vlad noticed a garbage can that Aggie dragged with her. "What's with the trash can?"

"Just in case." She replied.

"Oookay?" The elderly vampire can't guess of it, then he cleared his throat. "So, today's early-scheduled training lifting heavy object using telekinesis, like that anvil." He pointed an anvil near his coffin.

"An anvil? Seriously? We don't have anvils in this hotel, but I saw one in one of the bedrooms in your family's castle." She said.

"Actually, this is my big brother, Orfeo's, anvil. He loves collecting heavy metal things… until he died." There was an awkward silence for a while I the room, until Vlad inhaled to broke the silence. "Alright, so, use your telekinesis to lift that anvil, and drag it here. Think you can do that?"

The white vampire chuckled. "I wasn't born or turned into a vampire yesterday. Of course I can do that." Using her fingers and the power of telekinesis, Aggie lifted the anvil that was surrounding by white mist. When she was about to pull the anvil towards them, Aggie felt another dizziness as she suddenly lose focus and puked again in the trash can, accidentally pushing the anvil instead of pulling and the anvil crashed on Vlad's coffin.

"That's my coffin!" Vlad cried a little, seeing his coffin destroyed.

When Aggie finished puking, she saw Vlad's coffin destroyed and gasped. "Holy Rabies! Vlad, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm just puking because of my pregnancy! I can't control myself!"

Vlad sighed for his coffin, but understood Aggie more about her pregnancy as he told her. "I think I'll give you day-off."

This made Aggie making a puppy face.

* * *

Later, Aggie went to Dennis' room to play with Dennis and Winnie with toy cars and dolls, while Mavis read a brochure for a cruise ship.

"Thanks for having time with the kids, Aggie." She thanked.

"No problem, it's what I do during free time." Aggie said, then she murmured. "Because I don't have time with work anymore."

Just like earlier, Aggie felt to puke again as she took her trash can, and vomited in it. She didn't have to take Dennis and Winnie away nor telling them to turn away from her as the kids watched her barfing.

Mavis heard Aggie barfing as she rushed to Dennis and Winnie to cover their eyes, and dragged them away from Aggie. "Come on, kids. Give your Nanay Aggie some space."

"Mommy, what happened to Aggie?" Dennis asked.

"She's kind of sick because she has a baby inside her tummy, honey." Mavis explained.

"Can her baby be our playmate?" Winnie questioned excitingly.

"Of course, Winnie, just go outside and play with the other wolfpups, okay?" When Mavis took the two children out and closed the door, Mavis rushed to Aggie, and rubbed her back while she's vomiting. "Are you okay, cous?"

Aggie lifted her face as she finished puking. "What do you think?" Then, she vomited once again. This made Mavis worried about her.

* * *

The family meeting, only Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad, was held in Vlad's hotel room.

"We have a problem." Mavis started, "Since she's pregnant for a month now, Aggie kept vomiting all day."

"Yep, she started that this morning." Dracula said.

"And she's getting weak every after puking." Johnny added.

"I don't blame her, not even when she accidentally crushed my coffin with my brother's anvil. " Vlad showed his family his crushed coffin.

"I suggest we should put Aggie to rest…" Drac suggested, but his family stared at him. "Not killing her. I could never do that."

"But she'll be bored. I hate it when she's complaining. She really want to go to work." Johnny said.

"So, what could we do?" Vlad asked.

Then, Mavis has an idea. "I think I know what we'll gonna do."

For the rest of the day and other days, Aggie just sat down doing nothing, except watching her friends do all the work for her. Even how long or hard for her friends to work during daytime, Dracula and Johnny took place in the counter. Dracula at night, Johnny at day. Vlad demonstrated every advanced powers for Aggie to learn by watching. She can still play with the monster children, as long as Mavis was there to help her keeping the children away from her when she's puking. Aggie is still puking though, but she cannot be stress-out anymore.


	5. Dinner date

Aggie has been busy taking care of her puking problem these days, forgetting to think about her friends. She's always been thinking about her friends and checking up on them, but now, she felt so… selfish.

In fact, it's quite bored and missed talking to her friends. And, speaking of friends, she hasn't seen Dracula all day or night in the lobby. Aggie decided to check on him, just to make sure.

When Aggie made it and entered his room, there is now sign of Dracula. He was not in his room. Aggie just look around, until she stared at Drac and Martha's portrait. Aggie thought it was the saddest time of Drac's life when he lose Martha. It's so sad.

"Aggie? What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Dracula entered the room with his cell phone.

"Oh, hi, Drac. Just checking up on you. Sorry."

"Don't worry. You're a family after all." Dracula said, but he still stayed focus on his phone.

"Ugh, what are you doing with your phone?" She asked curiously.

"What?! Nothing!" Dracula hid his phone behind his back, and grinned sheepishly.

She wouldn't fell for his lies as she tried to reach for his phone. "What are you hiding?!"

"Nothing! Really!" Dracula tried to keep his phone away from Aggie.

Finally, she snatched the phone away from Drac's hand. "GIVE ME THAT!"

"AGGIE!" He yelled, but he was defeated anyway.

Aggie looked at Dracula's phone as her eyes widened in surprise. You're looking for a date?!"

"Please, Agafya, I'm begging you! Don't tell Mavis! She won't let me go on a date with other women!" Dracula begged, "Not since… Well, she wanted Martha to be my one true love, and no one else. It's true, though. Martha's always been one true love."

"I think that's a fact. You vampires and other monsters have your own soulmate, and they will not be replaced, like Martha. I don't even blame Mavis. She wanted Martha to be her only mother and your only wife, despite that she's… gone." The white vampire agreed.

"Yes, but I really want a date. I'm… lonely."

"Hmm. If you want a date, what about me instead?"

"Okay, first of all, you're already married. Second of all, you're pregnant. And third of all, despite you have feelings for me, I don't return the feeling!"

"Oh, come on. Just one on little playdate."

"No!"

"PPLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" Aggie exposed her big puppy eyes.

Dracula stared at Aggie's puppy eyes. He couldn't resist those eyes as he groaned, "Ugh, you know I couldn't resist your eyes! Fine. Just one date with you, and let's never speak of this again."

"Deal."

"So where and when should we date?"

"Right here, right now!" Aggie used her wandstaff to poofed up a table, two chairs, two plates, utensils, a wax candle, and a dish. "Dinner is served!" She pulled the lid, revealing to slices of steak.

"Steak? Really?"

"Hey, this is the only meal I know that are capable for both humans and vampires. Now, dig in!"

Aggie took her slice, while Dracula took his. He sliced the steak first, then ate it, which it was delicious. "Actually, this is kinda delicious… and bloody. Where did you get this idea?"

"Oh, it was my idea. It's also my dad's favorite kind of steak. Rare and bloody." Aggie explained. "Mine is just right cook."

"Sounds like you already know our kind of taste."

"Of course, I do. It's what I should learn when I met you guys. Studying your kind, your food, your weaknesses… the least I can do is to learn about you."

"Yeah, you do."

They ate their food quietly, and suddenly not in a mood to talk much for a minute.

"Doesn't feel like dating, huh?" Aggie guessed.

"No." Dracula replied.

"Me neither. It's not like this when I dated Red."

"Because you're in love with him. You still love him, and you're married to him. It's doesn't feel the same when I dated Martha."

"I know."

"Aggie, I know you like me, you told me before, until I know you did, but it's not the same as you think the two of us…"

"Drac, I get it. I already learned that. Why else I still want to marry Red? He was always been my true love, and my love for him stronger, despite I have lots of crushes. Okay, we have to be honest here. Wanna hear it?"

Dracula nodded.

Aggie sighed, "I did this, not only because I like you and all, it's just that… I want you to know how does it feel to dating someone after your wife's been dead for a long time."

Dracula almost choke his food, and swallowed, "You mean, this is just a practice?"

Aggie nodded, "Kind of. I mean, I know you haven't dated anyone since Martha died, because she's your zing, and you're busy taking care of Mavis, but I think it's time to move on anyway, and you will never forget Martha."

"You know, Aggie, I won't." Dracula smirked, "But why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"Well, I… I thought you wouldn't think this is a fake, and because I'm hungry. At least, we're only doing this as friends."

"Yep. Just friends."

When they finished their meal, Aggie raised her wandstaff to make the table disappear.

"Well, thanks for the dinner, Aggie. You're good at this." Dracula thanked.

"You're welcome, just hanging out with a friend." Aggie said. "But is it a good idea to find someone to date with? Yes, I said you should move on, but Mavis… I don't think so. She doesn't want her mother to be replaced."

"That's why I don't want Mavis to find out." The vampire explained.

"Alright, I'll keep you're secret, but always remember, Martha is always been in your heart."

"She's always here, Aggie." Dracula said as he made a fist over his heart. "So, wanna go out?"

"Sure. I'm still checking the keys though." Aggie told him as Dracula opened the door for her.

"Seriously, the steak is good. Can you make more of that?"

"I'll tell tatay about it."


End file.
